The Mercedes wars
Transcript narrator: in a galaxy, far, far away, a group who made their 1990s pop culture, the ones who want to go back to 1999, the Mercedes wars Sophie: what? Us! Tv announcer: coming up next, elmo’s world Eric: not Elmo! Now i'm going to killed you! Elmo: No (x15). Please Don't kill Elmo! Eric: Too bad, now die! (Fight is censored) Eric: Yay baby, Elmo is finally been dead. Sophie: well done! (at home Kate: Now go upstairs to your room now! Ivy: No. David: Ivy, stop being a baby and go to your room now. Ivy: No. Diesel: Go, to, your, room, right, now! Ivy: No. Diesel: GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR FREAKING ROOM RIGHT THE FUDGE NOW. Ivy: Meep meep. Diesel: How dare you said meep meep at me. Go to your room now! Ivy: (Kidaroo's voice) NO, I AM GOING TO HIT ONE OF SOPHIE‘S FRIENDS WITH A PLANT RIGHT BEHIND ME. Lydia: Wait, what. Diesel: Ivy, put the plant down right now. Kate: If you hit Left eye with a plant, it will cost $1,500 and she will suffer a bruise. Ivy: (Kidaroo's voice): NONE OF THE BUSINESS SO NOW I'M GOING TO HIT STUPID LEFT EYE WITH THE PLANT VERY BAD. Lydia: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooo. (Ivy throws the plant on left eye with bruises) Lydia: (800% volume) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OW (x30)! Leon: Oh my God! Lydia, are you alright. Lydia: Ivy hit me with plant, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Diesel: (600% volume) IVY, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR, THAT'S IT. Kate: (600% volume) SOPHIE WILL BE CALLING THE COPS TO ARREST YOU. Ivy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, not the cops. Sophie: Hello, ivy is not listening to her family, then she says meep meep at Diesel, and now she hit our friend lydia with a plant, can you please arrest her.... OK, Bye! Terri: The Cops are coming Ivy! Holly: that’s right, I hope you say goodbye to Barney the Dinosaur all of your life Ivy, you will never see it again. Cariba: Me, Indiana, Ulises, Logan, Carlos and the others will burn the Barney stuffy doll and flushed down the Toilet. (24 minutes later) Cop: ivy, you are under arrest for not listening to your parents and then hit left eye with the plant. Come to the police car right now,. Ivy: Put me down (x3)! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Please Cop: Well, I am the best you got. Johnathan: Lydia, are you better now. Lydia: No, I’m... hurt. Terri: Dude, I think she had the bruises. Sophie: Let's take her to the hospital, fast. (At the hospital) Leon: Doctor, is she going to be alright. Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter has a bruise on her head, so she needs to rest a little. Holly: I know, the reason that Ivy hit her with the plant after she said meep meep at Diesel smith, because I told her million times not to say meep meep at me. Doctor: Oh, I'm feel sorry about it. Meantime however, this cure has contains Vanilla and Chocolate, this will heal her up, so she will make it feel better until she recovers next week. Cariba: Thanks doctor. (Meanwhile in jail) Ivy: Great, I can believe that I got arrested for not listening to my parents, saying meep meep at dad and hit Lydia with the plant. Can my life get any thing worst. i want to executed? Cop: Ivy stop talking. (back at home A week later) Leon: OK Left eye, which flavor do you want to heal, Vanilla or Chocolate. Lydia: I think i Know what i’ll Heal, Chocolate. Doris: OK. (Lydia eats the Chocolate to cure it up and suddenly heals herself with lovehearts popping out) Cariba: OMG Left eye, your cured. Lydia: Thanks.